


The Defenders of Tomorrow // Leakira

by velvetchims



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, Voltron defenders of tomorrow
Genre: AU, Multi, VoltronAU, leakira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetchims/pseuds/velvetchims
Summary: Klance cyberpunk!AU(creation of this au goes to @captainlumin and @kciths on twitter)Leandro, a dual pistol wielding bad boy finds himself in a bit of a run in with the law. As he runs from the city of Eden police drones, he finds help from Akira, the motorcycle riding rebel, who's heart is focused on him immediately.





	1. On the run

Leandro flipped up the collar on his long leather coat. He kept his gaze forward, trying not to attract any unwanted attention. His footsteps echoed through the empty alleyways, contrasting the sounds of a bustling city. He turned a corner to exit the alley, unluckily being greeted by four patrol drones. 

"Shit." he muttered under his breath as the drones turned to face him. They locked on as they recognized him, their beams powering up. Leandro pulled his hands out of his pockets, revealing his dual laser pistols. He managed to shoot one drone down before booking it in the opposite direction. He ran through alley after alley, the three remaining droned still trailing close behind him. They began to fire at him, lighting nearby trash piles up in flames. Leandro's breath quickened as his pace did the same. He spotted a short wall dead ahead and smirked, knowing that the drones couldn't fly higher than about ten feet off the ground. As he began to hurdle himself over the wall, he was struck with a burning pain to his right shoulder-blade. One of the drone's shots had been successful. He landed on the other side of the wall with a thud, twisting his right ankle in the process. He leaned against the cold bricks for support, already feeling the blood well up on his back. He looked at the far side of the wall, squinting as his vision began to get fuzzy. The drones turned the corner and spotted Leandro once again. He cursed under his breath and weakly pulled out of of his pistols, aiming at them. Suddenly the roar of a motorbike pulled up next to him, the boy driving it pulled his goggles onto his head and reached out his hand. 

"Get on. Quickly!" Leandro heard him shout. He didn't hesitate and sat backwards in front of the strange boy. They began to speed away but the drones still followed. Leandro shakily fired a shot and let out a small chuckle as he watched it combust. He put the gun back into his belt and leaned into the heat of the black haired boy. He felt his consciousness fading and his breath became hasted.

"Come on, stay with me man. Don't die on me now." He shouted against the noise of the engine. Shit, i need to get him somewhere safe He thought to himself. The boy pulled two small disks out of his pocket and swerved the bike around to face the drones. With a grunt, he tossed them and they stuck to the metal spheres. He wrapped that arm around Leandro's waist, as he had now fallen unconscious, to keep him from falling off. The strange boy sped away as the remaining two drones exploded. He made sure Leandro was still breathing before pulling behind an old apartment complex. He parked the motorcycle and carefully picked him up off the bike. Realizing how much his shoulder had been bleeding, he let out a curse in Japanese and ran up the metal stairs. He reached his floor and kicked open the door, making the two men inside the apartment jump.

"Hachiko, Dante, I need help!" He pleaded

"Quiznack, Akira! Where have you been? What happened?" Hachiko said, taking the limp boy out of his arms and setting him on the coffee table.

"I was leaving Alzina's bar and i saw him being chased by patrol drones. He managed to shoot one but one shot him right back. I- I couldn't just do nothing! I pulled around to where he was and he hopped onto my bike. We managed to take out the other three but he blacked out! The only thing i could think of was to bring him back here. I thought maybe you or Dante could do something." Feeling his brother start to panic, Hachiko pulled Akira into an embrace. Dante cleared his throat behind them and they turned to see him with a rag against Leandro's back and one hand around his wrist.

"Hes losing blood," he said in a worried yet calm tone, "and his pulse is slowing down much too quickly. Hachi, get me our emergency aid kit." He nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. Dante looked at the pale boy in the doorway,

"Akira," hearing his name snapped him out of his fear induced trance, "Come help me take his jacket off, i need to keep pressure on this wound." Akira gulped and began to remove Leandro's outerwear. The back of his shirt was completely stained with blood, and the large hole burned into the upper right corner revealed the source. Hachiko returned carrying a large box filled with various medical supplies. He kept him leaning forward while Dante cleaned and patched up the wound with gauze and large bandage wraps. Once he was done, Akira lifted the tan skinned boy onto the couch and covered him with a blanket. His brother placed a moistened towel onto his forehead to soothe his growing fever. While the other two went upstairs, Akira stayed by the sofa. He held the boys hand in his, gently rubbing circles into his palm. Please wake up soon, he thought to himself. Akira planted his lips onto the boy's freckled knuckles. He returned his hand to his side and went into the other room, dimming the living-room lights on his way out.


	2. A strange new place

Leandro awoke with a jolt, catching his breath as he took in his surroundings. The towel on his head fell into his lap. He lifted a hand to feel his shoulder, furrowing his brows at the touch of bandages. He pressed the heel of his palm in between his eyes, trying to recollect the  events of the night before. Footsteps alerted him to the doorway to the kitchen, where he saw Dante standing with a bowl of cereal. 

"Our Sleeping Beauty is finally awake, huh?" he said, raising one eyebrow. Leandro pulled out one of his pistols and aimed it at the strange man.

"Where am I? Who are you? Where's the boy that saved me?" Leandro riddled Dante with questions as Akira stepped out of his bedroom, yawning and rubbing his temples, 

"What's all the noise out here," he looked at the couch to see Leandro sitting up,

"Holy shit you're awake!" Instinctively, he turned his pistol towards Akira. His eyes then widened as he lowered his weapon,

"It's you, you're the one from last night. The one with the bike, right?" Akira nodded and smiled at Leandro, holding out his hand for a shake,

"I'm Akira, that there is Dante, my brother's Husband. I'm glad you're okay, you gave us quite a scare." Leandro leaned forward, shaking his hand and turning it over to plant a kiss on his knuckles. 

"Well thank you very much, pretty boy." He said with a wink. Akira dropped his hand and rolled his eyes, concealing the pink growing in his cheeks. He stepped into his bedroom and tossed a shirt to Leandro. He put it on, wincing at the pain coming from his back. Dante offered the bowl to him. 

"You should eat something, you lost a lot of blood last night. Don't want you blacking out again, eh Akira?" He shot Dante a look as Leandro started chowing down on the cereal. Finishing it within the minute, he shifted over on the couch to allow Akira to sit. Gladly, he sat next to the tan boy, tying his long hair up into its usual half up-half down style.

"So, Leandro, why were those drones so interested in killing you?" he questioned, smirking. The flustered criminal cleared his throat trying to get his answer out,

"Well, um, you see... about that...heh..." he began to trail off but sighed and finally gave them a clear reply.

"I'm sort of wanted by the Inner Circle for treason." He said it as if it was a casual thing, but Dante's jaw was dropped to the floor. Leandro awkwardly blushed and rubbed the back of his head. Dante shouted up the stairs to get his spouse's attention,

"Hachi! Get down here!"

"Alright, alright I'm coming!" The teens heard from a room upstairs as Hachiko descended into the living room, "What is it now- oh! You're awake!" he said with a surprise. "What did you need, Dante?"

"It seems your baby brother has brought a wanted criminal into our home." The blonde man said, glaring at Leandro, who smiled at Hachiko.

"...So?"

"So! What if more drones come looking for him? What if they find him here? What if they try to kill us?" Hachiko let out a chuckle,

"Dante, it wouldn't be the first time the Inner Circle hunted us down. We'll be fine, don't worry." Dante took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt, glancing over to Akira, "I know, i just don't want you two getting hurt again." Leandro sat up and finally butted into the conversation,

"I'm sorry, did i hear you right? Not the first time, hurt again?" He looked worriedly at the boy next to him. Akira sighed and moved his shirt off his shoulder, displaying a long, pale pink gash from his collarbone down to his shoulder blade. The deep scarring gave Leandro the clue that it was done by a large blade. Hachiko cleared his throat and rolled up his right sleeve, showing off the cybernetic prosthetic replacing the normally fleshy arm. 

"My brother and I got captured by the Inner Circle about a year ago. They found out we had secrets about them, and worried we would conspire to overthrow them, they tortured us into submission. We managed to escape, and I got away with just cuts and bruises. Hachiko, however, wasn't as lucky. They saw him as more valuable, and did everything they could to get as much info as they could out of him." His brother looked pale as he recalled the events in his mind. Dante put a reassuring hand on his shoulder to bring him back to reality.

"That's why Dante is so jumpy about you being here, he doesn't want him to have to go through that again." Akira flashed Leandro a soft smile, "I don't really mind, I'm pretty sure we're still wanted by those bastards." Hachiko silently scolded him for cursing,The freckled boy sighed, standing up from the couch and putting on his long jacket.

"I'll just get going then. Thank you three again for saving my life," He winked at Akira, "I'll see you around sometime." Leandro opened the front door, hesitating slightly before walking out and shutting it behind him. The whole room stared at the exit for a while before Akira stood from the couch. He started into his bedroom before being stopped by his brother.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out?"

"Relax, Hachiko. I'm just going to Alzina's to see if she needs anything. Want me to get anything while I'm out?"

He released his hold on the teen before sighing, 

"No, just be careful. I know I always say it, but after last night..." He trailed off but Akira cut him off by closing the bedroom,

"I'll be fine," he said through the door, changing into his day clothes. "I'll say hi to Rowan for you and Dante, shes been asking about you two." As quick as it was closed, the door swung open. Akira was snapping closed his finger-less gloves and putting on his puffy, cropped jacket. He grabbed the keys to his bike and headed out, leaving the two with a simple peace sign he shut it behind him.


End file.
